Law of Fives
The Law of Fives is one of the oldest Erisian Mysterees. It was first revealed to Good Lord Omar and is one of the great contributions to come from The Hidden Temple of The Happy Jesus. POEE subscribes to the Law of Fives of Omar's sect. And POEE also recognizes the holy 23 (2+3=5) that is incorporated by Episkopos Dr. Mordecai Malignatus, KNS, into his Discordian sect, The Ancient Illuminated Seers of Bavaria. The Law of Fives states simply that: ALL THINGS HAPPEN IN FIVES, OR ARE DIVISIBLE BY OR ARE MULTIPLES OF FIVE, OR ARE SOMEHOW DIRECTLY OR INDIRECTLY APPROPRIATE TO 5. The Law of Fives is never wrong(also, never cabbage). In the Erisian Archives is an old memo from Omar to Mal-2: "I find the Law of Fives to be more and more manifest the harder I look." Proofs There are a number of proofs of the Law of Fives. That number is five, or is related to five. Discordian scholars are always appending more. *2 + 3 = 5 *Descartes, famed philosopher who thought that he could prove the existence of God, was invited go and tutor the 23 year old Queen of Scandinavia. The rigors of the cold climate and the fact that she demanded that the lessons began at 5 am eventually caused him to succumb to pneumonia and die. Recently, evidence has come to light that Decartes might not have been killed by natural causes. Some suspect that he was killed by arsenic poisoning. *The fifth letter of the alphabet is 'e'. Eris begins with an 'e'. *The twenty-third letter of the alphabet is 'w'. 'W' is made up of four lines and has five points. 'W' is also noted for its participation in the five main journalistic questions: Who? What? Where? Why? When? **W is the fourth letter from the end of the alphabet, but since it's a double, it counts as five. *Humans are generally born with five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot and five extensions to each trunk (head, arm, arm, leg, leg). *Fnord. *Most people are right handed. There are five letters in the word 'right' *In Star Wars, Luke is identified as "Red Five" when he flies the X-Wing. **The X''' in X-Wing has four points plus one intersection. **There are five letters in "X-wing." ** X is the Roman numeral for 10 and 10 is 5+5 *Email -E and five letters. *Eris returned in 1166 BCE (Gregorian): one from six is five. Also, 1+1+6+6=14 and 1+4=5. *Kallisti has five letters, if you don't count the doubles or the one with the dot. *Dr. Pepper is advertised as having 23 flavors, two plus three is five. *Eris, Satan, and Jesus all have the letter 's' in their names. The letter 's' looks kinda like a 5. **also Satan and Jesus both are five letters *In roman numerals 5 is 'V'. 'W', the 23rd letter in the alphabet is made of two roman 5s. *The element V, Vanadium, on the periodic table of elements is the 23rd element. It is also part of the fifth group. *The 23rd digit of pi is 6, which is 2 x 3, which is practically 2 + 3. **Also, if counting the initial "3", the 5th digit of pi is 5. *The phrase "The Law of Fives" contains a direct reference to the word "Five" *The 5 food groups (which are also often shaped like a pyramid!) **The letters of the word "pyramid" add up to 77, 7+7=14 and 1+4=5 ***There are ten words in the previous sentence (excluding numbers), 10 = 5+5 ****That one too! '''*mind asplode* *****'Also five in that one!' *Acid was originally code-named "LSD-25" (5*5) *The axial tilt of the Earth is 23,5 degrees (rounded to the nearest .5 naturally) 2 + 3 = 5 and 0,5 extra just to make it extra clear. E is the 5th letter of the alphabet R is the 18th letter 18 x 10 = 180 a multiple of 5 I is 9th 9 x 10 = 90 a multiple of 5 S looks like a 5 and is 19th 19 x 10 = 190 another multiple of 5 The law of 5 is never wrong. Order is a lie, there is only rhythm in the chaos. Our Lady Discord loves to dance. Category:Laws Category:Philosophy